guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Arnau Mir de Tost
brouillon Arnau Mir de Tost Arnau Mir de Tost est né en 998[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST] dans la maison forte familiale à Tost (Alt Urgell)[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. Il est décédé en 1072[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST], et enterré dans la collégiale de Sant Perel d'Àger. Plus tard, ses restes (?) ayant été profanés du temps des guerres carlistes, ils sont transférés à l'église de Sant Vicenç d'Àger. Surnommé El Cid de les Terres de Lleida, fils de Miró ou Mir de Tost et de Sança de Conflent[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST], donc parent de l'évêque d'Urgell Sant Ermengol, le seigneur de Tost est un ennemi très redouté des SarrasinsArnau de Tost. Arnau Mir de Tost est le personnage l'historique le plus important de la frontera au nord de Lleida au Moyen Âge. Bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une image de lui le territoire conserve des traces de ses actes de bravoure et ses constructions[http://www.cel.cat/webcami/monum/docus/personatges.pdf Arnau Mir de Tost, El Cid de les Terres de Lleida]. Dès lors Arnau Mir est nommé Vicomte, en consolidant son pouvoir et ses possessions comme le seigneur féodal d'Urgell. Les seigneurs du comté d'Urgell, conduits par Arnau Mir de Tost, s'emparent de la vallée de Tremp et de la sierra de Montsec dans les années 1030-1040. Arnau Mir de Tost conquiert la vallée d'Àger une première fois en 1030, mais il doit la reprendre en 1034 et 1048, avec l'aide militaire du Comte d'Urgell Ermengol III et du Comte de Barcelone Ramon Berenguer Ier. Il n'ose, ni ne peut, élever son territoire à l'épiscopat mais il réussit à faire reconnaître Saint-Pierre d'Àger comme abadiate nullius. Dès lors Arnau Mir est nommé Vicomte d'Àger, en consolidant son pouvoir et ses possessions comme le seigneur féodal d'Urgell. Ses terres sont placées sous la suzeraineté de Ramón III, Comte de Pallars cependant, les possibilités d'expansion du comté sont bloquées par ces seigneurs d'Urgell. Arnau Mir de Tost est responsable de la repopulation et de la structuration des Pré-Pyrénées de Lleida à l'époque médiévale. conquis la vallée Ager, la terre près du Montsec et Conca de Tremp (entre 1030 et 1040), et défendit hardiment contre les nouvelles attaques des musulmans, qui deux fois (1041 et 1048) reprennent Àger. Apportez leur frontière terrestre près de Balaguer a aidé son seigneur Ermengol III de Urgell dans la croisade Barbastro (1064). Il a ensuite travaillé avec le vicomte de Castellbò, le gouvernement du comté d'Urgell pendant la minorité d'Ermengol IV. Il est mort sans enfant en 1071 vers les hommes, et la vicomté de Urgell inférieur Ager passa à son fils Ponç Guerau Cabrera, Viscount de Gérone, le mari de sa fille Lletgarda. Une autre fille, Valença, était l'épouse de Ramon IV de Pallars JussàArnau de Tost. Il est resté comme le père d'un jeune homme et il a épousé le jeune Arsenda avec qui ils ont acheté le château de Llordà. gentilhomme du comté de Urgel, lord vicomte Llordà et Ager. * * * * * * * * * * LA FRONTERA . Sa famille . Miró ou Mir de Tost, son père, est un des plus puissants nobles, au XIe siècle, dans le comté d'Urgell. Son père, est viguier''Les noces du comte: mariage et pouvoir en Catalogne (785-1213), Volume 32 de Histoire Ancienne et Médiévale, ISSN 0290-4500, Martin Aurell Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. et feudataire du Comte Ermengol Ier, tandis que sa mère, Sança, est membre de la famille des vicomtes du comté de Conflent, dans la Cerdanya, et donc apparenté à l'évêque Sant Ermengol d'Urgell[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ ''BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Le mariage de Miró et Sança de Conflent a également eu deux autres fils, Bernat et Seniofred, et une fille, Geberga. Comme commandant de la tradition alors, le fils aîné hérite du domaine de son père tandis que les autres hommes nés seraient consacrés à la vie monastique. Fou propietari del castell de Tost,34 i es casà amb Sança,2 amb la qual tingué quatre fills: Bernat, que fou ardiaca de la Seu d'Urgell2 Seniofred, sagristà de la mateixa catedral2 Gerberga, casada amb Miró Guillem de Castellbò, vescomte de d'Urgell2 Arnau, l'hereu2 i conqueridor de la Vall d'Àger i les terres del Montsec, creant així el segon dels vescomtats d'Urgell * * * * * Sa jeunesse . Arnau Mir de Tost doit avoir vécu sur le bastion surplombant une vallée, située tout près de La Seu d'Urgell. Il est forcément éduqué à la cour des Comtes d'Urgell. Son nom apparaît pour la première fois dans un document daté de l'année 1019[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Mort le comte Ermengol I dans la première expédition à Cordoba (1010), le comté est régi jusqu'à ce que la majorité des Ermengol II, encore un enfant, par l'évêque Ermengol, qui compte tenu de sa relation avec la mère de Arnau et continue différends avec le vicomte de Castellbó par des terres du siège situé dans la vizcondado, faites confiance à la commande de l'armée de comté Arnau Mir de saisir la Taïfa musulman de Lleida plusieurs villages frontaliers, comme Guissona ou Alos de Balaguer. Le succès de la première expédition d'Arnau Mir lui donne une certaine renommée à Urgell et à Barcelone, le pays ennemi de la conquête de Lleida par les Arabes. De là, avec seulement 25 ou 26 ans, l'ascension d'Arnau est imparable et ses compétences en leadership sont reconnues par des amis et des ennemis proches[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Il n'y a qu'une seule image de lui dans une miniature peinte dans le Lieber Feudorum. Arnau est montré faisant serment d'allégeance) au comte Ermengol II. Par cette illustration, on sait que M. Arnau avait de longs cheveux noirs, rassemblés en queue de cheval, et sans barbe, à cette époque. On croit qu'il a mesuré un peu plus de six pieds, comme son beau-fils Ramon IV de Pallars Jussà, mais cela n'a pas été prouvé puisque ses restes sont toujours portés disparus aujourd'hui[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * Libération d'Àger (1034) . Les conquêtes jusqu'en 1034, année où il prend la place stratégique d'Àger, sont nombreuses et augmentent considérablement soin patrimoine. En deux ans, l'armée commandée par le chevalier de conquête Tost pour le comté de Urgell de Cabanabona, au sud de Orcau, au nord et toutes les montagnes de Montsec d'Ares de quitter la vallée isolée Àger et prendre garantit une avenir Conquise terre Arnau Mir de Tost sera propriétaire en fief ( hors taxes) a conquis les châteaux et les conditions de l'appartement del Segre, les berges des rivières et Conques Abella et le côté nord de Montsec d'Ares, en plus du fief de Tost après la mort de son père à cette époque et celui qu'il héritera peu après la mort de son beau-père, Monsieur de Montanisell[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. En 1033, Arnau Mir achète au jeune comte Ermengol II, exerçant déjà comme tel, le château de Llordà, près d'Àger, où il entraînera ses hommes à prendre la ville. * * * * * Son armée de mercenaires . Nous pouvons dire que ce croit que Arnau Mir de Tost est l'un des premiers seigneurs espagnols à avoir une armée de professionnels. Cette armée est à l'origine des almogàvers, dirigé par Roger de Llúria deux siècles plus tard[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Parier à Llordà et connaître le démembrement du califat de Córdoba avec la chute de Hixam III, Arnau Mir et Ermengol II, le premier à traverser le Montsec et la seconde venue du sud, dévastent la vallée de Ager et assiègent la place jusqu'à ce que le vaincu en Septembre 1034. L'importance d'avoir force Ager Sulayman Ibn Hud, roitelet d'abord, puis Lleida Saragosse aussi, d'attaquer Àger en 1041 et 1046, quand ses hommes restent là pendant un an[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * Vicomte d'Àger (1047) . Après la conquête définitive, en 1047, Ager par Arnau Mir de Tost, le Vicomte, nouvellement nommé se concentre sur repeupler la vallée, sécuriser sa frontière et dévoué comme il était, pour favoriser l'Église chrétienne en accordant des terres et la promotion ou la construction d'enceintes se religieux À Àger elle-même, une abbaye est construite à côté du château et deux églises, celle dédiée à San Vicente et San Salvador. RÉINSCRIT le prieuré de Montmagastre, donne de l'argent pour construire l'église de Santa Maria de Mur et ont entamé des négociations avec Rome pour relier l'abbaye de San Pedro de Àger au Saint-Siège, qui à cette époque avait seulement réussi l'Abbaye de Cluny. Merci à l'amitié avec l'abbé-évêque Oliba, Ermessenda la comtesse de Barcelone, sa réputation d'excellence guerrier chrétien et un don généreux aux caisses de Letran, l'abbaye est liée en l'an 1060, avec Arnau Mir de Tost et le pape étant les seuls qui peuvent nommer abbé et disposer de l'argent du monastère sans explications. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et deviendra l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui suivront la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoquera des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell. étant Arnau Mir de Tost et le Pape les seuls qui peuvent nommer abbé et disposer de l'argent du monastère sans donner d'explications. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et deviendra l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui suivront la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoquera des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell. étant Arnau Mir de Tost et le Pape les seuls qui peuvent nommer abbé et disposer de l'argent du monastère sans donner d'explications. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et deviendra l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui suivront la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoquera des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevoir des mains de son créateur et ses vassaux innombrables querelles et les grands dons, ce sera l'héritier du vicomte et deviendra l'un des plus riches et les plus influents en Europe du Sud dans les abbayes du prochain siècle. Dans les années qui ont suivi la mort de Arnau Mir, son fils implorent leurs terres, qui produisent des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte de Urgell. Ce sera désormais l'abbaye d'Àger qui sera le seul bénéficiaire de toutes les conquêtes passées et futures d'Arnau Mir de Tost. San Pedro de Àger recevra d'innombrables fiefs et des dons importants de son créateur et de ses vassaux, héritera du vicomte et deviendra l'une des abbayes les plus riches et les plus influentes du sud de l'Europe au siècle prochain. Dans les années qui suivront la mort d'Arnau Mir, son gendre aspire à ses terres, ce qui provoquera des conflits continus entre l'abbé de San Pedro, Ponç Guerau et le comte d'Urgell[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Raymond IV de Pallars Jussà utilise des conventions écrites pour la conclusion d'accords dans le Pallars. En cela, il est aidé par le même conseiller qui a parfois servi son père dès 1040 et qui a travaillé à la cour de son beau-père Arnau Mir de Tost, pendant un certain temps, VidalKosto, Adam J. (2001). Making Agreements in Medieval Catalonia: Power, Order, and the Written Word, 1000–1200. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0521792398.. * * * * * Saragosse et Balaguer . thumb|260px|Le château médiéval de Saragosse. Une fois la vallée d'Àger sécurisée, Arnau Mir de Tost avec son armée, l'aide du roi d'Aragon et du comte de Barcelone, lutte pour prendre le contrôle de la riche taïfa de Saragosse. Il va même s'enfoncer dans ses murs créant la panique parmi la population musulmane et ridiculisant le tout-puissant roi arabe de Saragosse. Il prend place au sud et à l'ouest d'Àger, laissant la ville de Balaguer isolée, son obsession, qui va conquérir son gendre une fois mort avec l'aide du comte Ermengol IV[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * La fin de sa vie . Arsenda meurt six ans après son fils bien-aimé Guillem-Arnau, Arnau Mir de Tost se retire dans son château-abbaye, ravagé par la douleur de ces pertes importantes et fatigué de lutter contre les infidèles. Il a encore la force de faire un pèlerinage à San Jaime de Galicia (aujourd'hui Saint Jacques de Compostelle), âgé de soixante-dix ans, pour prier pour l'âme de sa femme, ses cinq fils morts et expier ses péchés. Deux ans après son retour, Arnau meurt à Àger avec la tristesse de ne pas laisser sur terre un fils qui suivrait ses traces mais avec la certitude d'avoir fidèlement servi son comté et son Église[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Arnau Mir de Tost était donc l'un des hommes les plus renommés de son temps. Grâce à son commandement, la génération suivante pourrait prendre le contrôle de la ville arabe de Balaguer et peu de temps après, Lleida tomberait. Arnau a été le premier à lier une abbaye catalane au Saint-Siège et grâce à sa renommée connue à Rome, son petit-fils Arnau Ramon de Pallars Jussà serait également un lien entre Santa Maria de Mur évêque de Rome, quelque chose de très difficile à réaliser à ce moment-là par nobles qui n'étaient ni italiens ni français. Il a consacré sa vie à lutter contre la religion musulmane, à repeupler les villes conquises avec des chrétiens, à construire de nombreuses églises et à agir avec justice dans leurs vastes domaines. Il fut aussi le promoteur de la première croisade, celle de Barbastro, demandant au pape Alexandre II de l'aider à conquérir la place stratégique[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. Il a utilisé le château de Llordà comme une machine de guerre efficace pour préparer son opérations de conquête contre Al-Andalus, et bientôt achevé contrôle de la Conca Dellà, atteignant les pentes du Montsec. Il va bientôt compris que la clé du système défensif andalou était la puissante citadelle d'Àger, qu'il a prise deux fois d'assaut. Avec le musulman la menace a dissous Arnau Mir, nommé Lord of Àger par le comte d'Urgell, absorbé dans un travail fiévreux de repeuplement et de restructuration Il était un combattant remarquable dans le domaine des comtés pyrénéens, dans la mesure où il a été appelé « terre El Cid de Lerida » pour sa conquête de l'activité exceptionnelle dans les terres de urgelesas du XIe siècle, l' un des principaux champions ensemble avec Ermengol III d'Urgel de la conquête chrétienne de Barbastro en 1064 menée par le roi d'Aragon Sancho Ramírez. Il a également conquis les places de Camarasa et Cubells sous le drapeau du comté de Barcelone. Il a été enterré dans la collégiale de San Pedro de Ager, mais ses restes ont été transférés en 1856 à l'église d'Ager, où en Décembre 2009, ils ont été récupérés. Il est considéré comme l'un des précurseurs du catalan de l'armée professionnelle, origine des almogávares milices formées, qui ont une grande renommée force de frappe comme un redoutable siècle plus tard, lors de l'expansion catalano-aragonaise en Méditerranée. De ce château, qui s'étendit pour en faire une base à vocation offensive, il projeta ses dominions vers le sud en conquérant l'Alcazar d'Àger, en se faisant appeler le Seigneur d'Àger. Il a dominé et repeuplé la vallée d'Àger. Les musulmans ont reconquis Àger (il est discuté une ou deux fois, en 1041 et 1048) et ont été expulsés chaque fois par Arnau de Tost. Tout au long de sa vie, il recueille un beau patrimoine, avec plus de trente châteaux. Les domaines qui ont formé un Viscount, étendu de châteaux à Vallferosa Biosca Solsona, en passant par noyer haut dans des endroits comme Montmagastre et Artesa de Segre, traçant les deux parties à Montsec Ager, jusqu'à entrer dans l'ouest Montsec d'Estall, en arrivant aux châteaux de Purroi et Llaguarres. Il a aussi pu fortifier la vallée de Sió, avec le château de Florejacs par exemple. En outre, après les négociations tenues par son épouse Arsenda avec le Saint-Siège et des dons généreux, le pouvoir du pape Nicolas II a atteint l'indépendance du canon d'Àger sur les évêques (en particulier celui d'Urgell) et le droit de nommer l'abbé, ce qui a facilité le contrôle des rentes ecclésiastiques de son territoire. Sous la bannière du comté de Barcelone, il conquiert les villes importantes de Camarasa et Cubells, et a ensuite participé activement à la croisade contre Barbastro (1064) avec Ermengol III. Les Andalous récupèrent plus tard la ville qu'Ermengol III défend et mourut au combat le 17 avril 106). Ensuite, Arnau Mir travaillé co-tutelle de Ermengol IV de Urgell avec le vicomte de Castellbò et veuve comtesse Sancha d'Aragon (troisième épouse de Ermengol III). Il fonde la vicomté d'Àger et le pèlerinage en Terre Sainte . Arnau Mir de Tost, un noble d'Urgell comtat le plus riche du XIe siècle, à l'apogée de sa gloire, le projet ambitieux visant à mener une expédition conjointe d'entre eux des armées chrétiennes pour conquérir les Sarrasins Barbastre. Il a convaincu le pape Alexandre II a appelé la première croisade dans l'histoire, en 1064, bien avant la première de Jérusalem de 1099. En 1072 il a écrit un testament et est mort peu de temps après sans enfants mâles, en passant le vicomte d'Àger à sa fille Letgarda, mariée à Ponç Guerau de Cabrera, Vicomte de Girona. Une autre fille, Valença, a épousé le comte Ramon V de Pallars Jussà. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . En 1031 il était déjà marié, avec Arsenda d'Àger quand ils ont acheté le château de Llordà (Pallars Jussà) conjointement . De ce mariage naquirent trois enfants: un Arnau et deux avec le nom de Guillem, par ce que s'a dû mourir avant la naissance de l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'a survécu aux parents. Et aussi deux filles: Letgarda , vicomtesse Ager , qui a épousé en 1067 avec Ponç Guerau Cabrera vicomté de Girona , Valença, qui a épousé le 1056 avec Ramon V de Pallars Jussà . Entre 1030 et 1033 maison avec Arsenda, fille aînée de seigneur de Montanisell cru, et avait deux soeurs qui ont survécu, et Ermessenda Quíxol, mentionné dans son testament. Avec Arsenda ont sept enfants, quatre meurent dans les premières années de la vie, quelque chose d'inhabituel à l'époque par l'ignorance des maladies, deux filles, Valenca et Redgarda, et un fils, Guillem-Arnau, qui mourraient dans les causes de l'adolescence inconnue . Tout au plus, Valenca, la maison avec le comte de Pallars Jussà Ramon IV ou V, selon la source, alors que la petite femme de fille avec le vicomte de Cabrera, Ponç Guerau, héritier de Arnau Mir à sa mort dans ce par rapport au château d'Àger, mais pas du terme, comme on le verra plus loin[https://elsenordeager.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/biografia-de-arnau-mir-de-tost/ BIOGRAPHIE D'ARNAU MIR DE TOST]. * * * * * réorganise la défense nouvelle organisation de la frontière, et lorsque Ramón IV de Pallars Jussà épouse sa fille, Valença, le comte lui donne la château en dot.]] * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire de la Catalogne Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista Catégorie:Chevalerie Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Comté de Pallars Catégorie:Noble espagnol du Moyen Âge